


Banho

by deviltown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Romance, Shell Cottage, Translation, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviltown/pseuds/deviltown
Summary: Hermione recebe uma visita enquanto tenta tomar um banho no Chalé das Conchas. Fluff. Durante HP e as Relíquias da Morte. TRADUÇÃO – ORIGINAL: Showers – Autor: Iggity/ postada em Jun 18, 2011





	Banho

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Showers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/365100) by Iggity. 



> Nota do autor Iggity: Não sei. Eu estava ouvindo I'm Yours do The Script enquanto tentava sair de um dia  
> A FIC começa bem depois da Mansão Malfoy, Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. Escrita em vinte minutos. Sem edição.

Banho

  
Hermione sabia que Rony estava preocupado com ela, mas ela não sabia que ele ficaria tão protetivo assim. Ela acabara de entrar no banho no Chalé das Conchas quando a porta se abriu e depois fechou.

  
'Olá?'

  
Hermione suspirou.

  
'Rony?'

 

  
'Oh, graças a Merlin, Hermione,' veio a voz de Rony. 'Você tá bem?'

  
'Eu tô tentando tomar banho, Ronald.'

  
'Eu ... Eu sei, eu só tô me certificando que você está bem.'

  
'Eu estou _bem_.'

  
Rony ficou em silêncio restando o só a vapor do banheiro e o barulho da água caindo em direção do ralo.

  
'Você...você tem certeza?'

  
Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir enquanto pegava o shampoo na prateleira e colocava um pouco do produto na mão.

  
'Sim, Rony,' ela respondeu, pisando um pouco para frente para que seu cabelo não ficasse embaixo da água do chuveiro. Ela correu as mãos por entre os cabelos, massageando o shampoo na raiz.

'O que faz você pensar que eu não estaria?'

  
'Você parecia um pouco tensa algumas horas atrás,' Ron respondeu. 'Eu só tava preocupado.'

  
Hermione observou, pela cortina do box, a sombra de Rony andar pelo banheiro e depois se sentar.

  
'Eu tô um pouco dolorida, mas a água morna tá ajudando.'

  
'Morna? Hermione, tá quente pra caralho aqui.'

  
'Modos, Ronald.'

  
Rony bufou e Hermione sorriu um pouco antes de enxaguar o cabelo e pegar o condicionador, colocando um pouco na mão e passando pelo cabelo. Depois ela pegou o sabonete líquido e o abriu, cheirando primeiro.

  
_Sabonete de coco com shampoo de framboesa e condicionador?_ Ela pensou. _Ok..._

  
O cheiro mal chegou em suas narinas depois dela ter colocado um pouco na esponja antes que Rony exclamasse, 'Que cheiro é esse?'

  
'Hum ... coco,' Hermione respondeu. 'A Fleur me disse que eu podia usar o que eu quisesse. Eu peguei o que tava mais perto.'

  
'Oh.'

  
Hermione se sentiu constrangida imediatamente.

  
'Você ... você não gosta?' Ela perguntou, abaixando as mãos e olhando para a sombra na cortina.

  
'Não! Eu ... eu acho que o cheiro é muito gostoso,' Rony respondeu.

  
Hermione deixou um pequeno suspiro escapar antes de começar a sorrir.

  
'Okay,' ela disse, levantando as mãos novamente e continuando a se lavar.

  
'Você ... você está, um, se sentindo bem?' Rony respondeu.

  
Hermione de repente se sentiu desconfortável, por ter começado a limpar por entre as pernas.

  
'Sim. Sim, eu ainda estou bem,' ela falou, tentando deixar a voz neutra. 'A gente pode ... a gente pode ficar sem falar um pouco?'

  
Ron ficou em silêncio e ela suspirou um pouco, terminando de se esfregar e depois enxaguando o condicionador do cabelo.

  
'Rony, a minha toalha tá aí ou eu esqueci de pegar?' Hermione perguntou, tentando indicar para ele que ela estava quase acabando, sem ter que falar para ele sair.

  
'Uhm ... É. Sim, tá aqui. Você terminou?' Rony perguntou.

  
'Quase acabando,' ela respondeu.

  
Hermione viu a sombra de Rony levantar e andar até a pia. Ela terminou de se enxaguar, desligou a água, torceu o cabelo para tirar o excesso de água e colocou a cabeça para fora da cortina e viu Rony parado ali, segurando sua toalha. O rosto, orelhas e pescoço vermelhos vivo.

  
'Eu fecho meus olhos,' ele disse. 'Se você quiser que eu segure a toalha pra você?'

  
Hermione sorriu para ele e acenou concordando.

  
'Okay,' ela disse. 'Fecha os olhos.'

  
Ron fez o que ela mandou e Hermione saiu da banheira e se cobriu com a toalha quente. Rony a envolveu melhor na toalha e ela o deixou esbarrar por sobre seu peito, as mãos dele passando para cima e para baixo em suas costas. Ela o abraçou e eles ficaram assim por alguns minutos, o cabelo de Hermione pingando água sobre as mãos dele e a bochecha de Rony por cima da cabeça dela.

  
'Como você se sente agora?'

  
A voz de Rony soou sobre a cabeça dela e Hermione se mexeu para mais perto dele, seus olhos fechados.

  
'Melhor que antes,' ela respondeu.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA DA TRADUTORA: Mais uma FIC do autor Iggity. Essa é de 2011, uma cena extra pro HPRM. Obrigada mais uma vez por lerem! Me mandem uma PM se tiverem algum pedido de tradução ou me encontrem no tumblr: ficstraduzidas.tumblr.com


End file.
